In Circles They Run
by Shinonome Kagura
Summary: A series of random one shots. Feel free to request!
1. Just Break Time

**[Varia] Just Break Time**

_A dead street, at midnight._

To Fran's left, Lussuria shivered slightly and hugged his knees, unable to tear his eyes away from the so-called terror before him.

_She stepped uncertainly onto the pathway, her heels echoing eerily. A gust of cold wind made her cross her arms tightly as she walked._

To the extreme right of the spacious living room, Levi snored softly. Bel threw the big man next to him a disgusted look before turning his attention back to the cautious girl.

_Her trembling became more obvious with every step she took, and her breaths came in shaky gasps. It seems that the further she walked, the darker it became. There was no moon, and nothing lit the road before her. She continued to move, slowly, eyes darting around hesitantly._

Levi's snoring persisted; Bel gave him the elbow. The big man grunted slightly and turned the other way, snores subsiding slightly.

_She passed an alley without much thought, only to halt two steps later. Did she imagine it? That pair of glinting green eyes… Her fists clenched nervously; damn it, she thought, she should have kept her eyes on the ground._

Glancing left, Fran saw Lussuria twitch slightly, curling up as he practically plastered his knees to his chest. Glancing right, there was Bel, sitting up from his slouched position. Fran's eyebrows raised slightly as his gaze rested on Levi; the big man was… yes, still sleeping. And to think this was the climax, too.

_She was wondering if she should turn back, or if she should just pretend that she imagined it. It was so dark, and she may not see it again, right? Right. She should just continue to walk forward, and keep her eyes set front from now…_

_The leaves atop trees around her began to rustle as the wind picked up; she took one step, two steps, and suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder –_

**_"VOOOOOII!"_**

Lussuria fell off the couch he was sharing with Fran, while Levi replied with a loud "uwah!" and bolted from his seat, fully awake now, as soon as Squalo's familiar yell sounded from the corridor. Bel looked stunned for a moment, and then began to chuckle. The movie playing onscreen was forgotten by everyone except Fran as Squalo stormed in.

"Oh, Squalo," Lussuria wailed, clutching his chest as he stood up, looking indignant, "you gave me a _heart attack_!"

_"Har?"_ Squalo demanded furiously, "What were you doing? We have an assignment, and it needs to be carried out before the boss kills us all!"

"Well," Lussuria began as Levi slumped back onto his chair in relief, "Fran here brought us a horror movie to watch, and since it's the weekend, we thought we could have a small break…"

Bel's smirk widened when Squalo glared at their young illusionist. Undaunted, the boy deadpanned, all these while keeping his eyes glued to the television screen,

"Squalo-senpai, you totally just killed the _climax scene_, you know."

An eyebrow twitched. Someday, if Xanxus allowed it – and Squalo was almost sure their boss had no objections – he was going to murder this brat in his sleep.

* * *

**Yet another one shot that invaded my brain while I was trying to sleep. **

**Completely random.**

**Enjoy. 8D**


	2. Reflection

**[TYL! Chrome x Mukuro] Reflection**

_Who was she?_ She didn't know.

_Where was she?_ This spacious, white room with nothing; nothing, but the sound of running water. Where was it coming from, she wondered, was there a stream nearby somewhere?

And then there was _him_. Her wide eyes stared unblinkingly at the man standing before her. It was so strange, she thought, he looked so familiar. Where had she seen him before?

She didn't know.

A small, amused smile played on his lips; it was as though he knew what she was thinking. She was racking her brains, racking it, _racking it…_

A stream appeared behind her; she did not know how it could materialize, just like that. Her head turned slightly, and her round orbs widened even more as she watched the water trickle endlessly into white. And then, even as he watched, she edged timidly towards the running water, and peered into it.

A violet eye stared back at her. She blinked once. The other eye, the one hidden behind her purplish bangs, only saw black. She tilted her head back to look at the man, who was still smiling.

It hit her then; **_she had seen herself in him._**

He then asked for her name, and offered her a chance to live – just like that, she was reborn.

Without him, she cannot live; she was Chrome Dokuro, his shadow. He had saved her once, when she had given up on herself, and then saved her several times more during her battles for the Vongola Family.

And now, ten years down the road, it was finally her turn to repay him. Standing before the Vindice prison, both hands gripping her trident tightly, she spoke in a small, but resolute manner,

"'I am Chrome Dokuro, of the Vongola Family," she began, "sent on behalf of Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi, to negotiate the permanent release of Rokudo Mukuro!"

Fleetingly, her quivering gaze and tensed body reflected on the heavy iron gates. And then, with a low rumble, the gates began to open…

* * *

**An open end; may write a continuation, may leave it as is.**

**Not completely random. **

**Hope you liked it. 8D**


End file.
